


A Witch’s Journey

by Guppiegirl2002



Category: Magic - Fandom, Witch - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guppiegirl2002/pseuds/Guppiegirl2002
Summary: A young witch just learning the craft is targeted by “The Others”.





	A Witch’s Journey

I wake up in a cold sweat. “Esme” calls my mother, “Come down for breakfast!” It’s just me and my mom these days ever since Dad left so I try my hardest to comply and not stress her out. “Coming!” I reply loud enough for her to hear downstairs. I start to get off my bed but trip over one of my stray blue shoes. I grumble and casually through it aside, then start on my way to my bedroom door. The daylight shines through my bedroom windows and reflects off something that catches my eye. I slightly adjust my walking stance to get a side glimpse of the object in question and stop dead in my tracks. It wasn’t the object itself that caught my attention. No. The object was simply my bedroom mirror handed down to me by my mother. What caught my eye was the thick, black liquid slowly dripping down my mirror. I whipped my head to face the dripping black and there it read, we are coming for you little witch. I pull back in shock frozen. I see the reflection of a dark shadow run across the mirror behind me and suddenly, everything goes black. When I open my eyes I see only my normal untainted reflection staring back at me. Reeling from the events I just witnessed , I make my way down to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story!! I hope you guys continue to read as I will build more of a good plot as the story goes on. Fee free to leave a comment/ kudos.


End file.
